The present invention relates to air conditioners and more particularly to a blower with a multi segmented support arrangement for a split air conditioner.
A conventional blower assembly A for a split air conditioner is shown in FIG. 9 wherein a blower B is rotatably mounted between a shaft C1 of a motor C and a bearing D. Both motor C and bearing D are threadedly secured to the casing of a blower assembly A. Further, the blower B consists of a plurality of integrally formed blower units. It is seen that blower B is supported by only shaft C1 and the bearing D. Hence, several disadvantages are found in the practical use. For example, the gravitational center of blower B may be lowered when blower B is prolonged for increasing draft length. This further increases vibration during the operation of the blower assembly A. Furthermore, the lifetimes of the bearing D and motor C are shortened. Moreover, abnormal expansion and contraction of the blower B occur. This may cause the blades of blower B to rotate eccentrically, resulting in the increment of noise. Thus there is an eager demand to improve the defect in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a blower assembly for a split air conditioner comprising a casing having a bearing trough in one end, a pair of rubber sleeve troughs in the other opposite end, a plurality of central hollow posts each having a threaded hole; and a blower having a plurality of blower units each having a shaft in one end and a hole in the other opposite end, at least one bearing seat, a plurality of bearings, at least one motor, and a plurality of rubber sleeves mounted on the motor and rested on the rubber sleeve troughs, and a plurality of plates for threadedly securing the rubber sleeves. By utilizing these components, a variety of advantages are obtained such as the increase of the length of the draft, a more stable operation, no abnormal expansion and contraction of the blower assembly, and noise reduction.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.